Sweetie's Chance at Love
by Lostinawhisper
Summary: After the wedding of her father, Sweetie decided she wants to take her relationship farther than she already has. Will the young crane succeed at love?
1. Birthday Gift of Love

Birthday Gift of Love

Elizabeth had taken Sweetie to Ellie's house, so the young crane could give a certain teal ceiling lamp the gift she had. It was also the first time Sweetie was left out to come here alone. Elizabeth then knocked on the door, when they got to the house of their close friends. Ellie remembered the two of them with ease and let them in. Ellie informed them that they came in good times, for it just happened to be Phil's birthday today.

Sweetie went to the door to the basement, opened it with her claws getting a grip on the door knob. She then hopped down the stories with the gift in her main body so it wouldn't get broken.

"Oh happy birthday my cute lamp!" Sweetie exclaimed when she got to the basement "I think we're going to have a real hooooowliday tonight!"

"S-sweetie." Phil responded, blushing hard and retreating to the ceiling. He was still bashful around this crane that had a massive crush on him

"Sweetie good to see you again!" Fannie exclaimed, then looked around "Where's your dad? He's usually with you."

"Oh him, my old man just got married actually." Sweetie told her

Everyone started shouting in glee for her, telling her congrats on her father on his wedding.

"Oh you're all too kind, which is why I like all of you." Sweetie responded, a cute expression him her "But I came here with just Elizabeth, since she knew where the house was. My dad needs to be with his new wife right now though, and he said I should get out more to make a lady out of me."

"Oh you already are a fine lady crane, but I'm still a real 'fan' of your father." Fannie admitted, causing everyone to laugh from what she just said.

Just then, Phil's light bulb started flashing rapidly, signaling it was about to burn out. Sweetie was the first to notice it and she wheeled over to him, deciding to be silly with something the other appliances told her said to her own uncle.

"Oh you poor baby, your bulby's burned out, here you can have one of mine." She told him

Everyone laughed hard from that, but soon found out what Sweetie meant from that. She reached into her main body and pulled out the color changing bulb. The other appliances helped her give the bulb to Phil and it worked instantly.

Sweetie looked at him with cute, but charming eyes "Happy Birthday my dear, but I gave that to you too because I love you."

She then reached over and nuzzled him. This time he didn't retreat right away, but he quickly whispered something to her that seemed to make her really happy. Phil then retreated to the ceiling, like he usually did when she got cute. It was an improvement though.

"So you're great with sound effects it seems." Potter spoke up, nudging Sweetie with one of his fork arms

Sweetie chuckled lightly "It's a bit of a talent."

Potter then showed her the shadow puppet tricks he could do. Sweetie then started adding sound effects to each of them, her best being a werewolf howl of course. For the next few minutes Sweetie was really having fun, but while she was here she knew she was going to soon have to make her move to win the 'heart' of the crazy ceiling lamp.

To be continued….

 _A thousand thanks to Lampi01 once again for allowing me to go through with this. If you haven't read their stories, I highly recommend it!_


	2. It's a B Movie

It's a B Movie

It was time for the 'choir practice' down in the basement for the parts shop appliances. However, someone chimed in who they didn't expect to know the song. It was Sweetie, singing the parts sung by her uncle and his friends and she was surprisingly really good.

"I didn't know you were a choir crane." Mish-Mash told her

"Oh, it's just one of many talents I have." Sweetie responded

"Well you got it done perfect." Vinyl responded "Are you sure you weren't one of us to begin with?"

Sweetie laughed lightly "No, but I wish I was with you guys all the time. You're all so much fun!"

For the first time, Blenny approached Sweetie and lightly nudged her. Sweetie turned and looked at him with cute eyes so she wouldn't be scary to him, like her dad probably was when he first came here.

"I thought you didn't like me." Sweetie responded, lowering her head to him

Blenny had a cute expression on his face and nuzzled her head like if Sweetie was like a second mother to him. It turns out that was the case:

"S-Swee-Sweetie….Mama Sweetie." He replied nuzzling her and she did the same in return

"Okay, you really are adorable." Sweetie admitted

The other appliances were a little surprised that Blenny saw Sweetie as a second mother when she's only been there one other time, but they didn't mind either.

After a while though, Sweetie looked over at the movie case, then looked back at Phil, getting an idea in her head. She extended her crane neck up to him and he blushed as usual, but couldn't escape this time.

Phil smiled and thought to himself "I know cranes like to get 'hooked' on things, but this is ridiculous."

"Come one Phil," she said quietly, nuzzling him too "you know you love me."

"Well, at least you're not pulling my cords…" Phil responded, nuzzling her back

"And I think we should enjoy ourselves with a movie date, if you know what I mean." Sweetie brought up

"A movie?" Vinyl spoke up "I love movies!"

"Not you, ya dimmwatt!" Mish-Mash told him, making sure that Phil and Sweetie were left more alone

Sweetie then grabbed _Psycho by Alfred Hitchcock_ "What about this one, my dear?"

Phil saw the movie and this crane had a good taste in horror movies.

"I say let's watch that bad boy." Phil responded

Phil and Sweetie then watched the movie on their friend Jaws, the broken TV, but as long he kept his 'mouth' shut they could watch the movie. In her mind Sweetie was thinking 'I'm really making improvements no, especially since we have a lot in common.' When the movie was done, everyone was getting tired since it was growing late. Good thing Elizabeth was allowing Sweetie to spend as much time down there as she wanted, so she could get close to Phil and the rest of her friends. Before she could go to sleep herself, she found Blenny snuggled up against her. She lowered her head so she was cuddling him back, quickly seeing a smile on his face before both of them went to sleep.

To be continued….


	3. Telling Stories of My Family

Telling Stories of My Family

Sweetie woke almost instantly, when she heard two of her friends getting into an argument and it was getting a little out of hand. It was between Mish-Mash and Vinyl, since the two were known to not get along so well, but Sweetie decided to step in. She snarled at both of them like an angry alpha wolf, which woke the other appliances too.

"Can you two knock it off?" Sweetie scolded

"But she made fun of me for functioning in my backside!" Vinyl responded

"Oh gawd, since it's true and you know it." Mish-Mash snapped back

They tried to charge at each other, but Sweetie was blocking the way, with the rare chance of her having anger in her eyes. She did look a little menacing as well.

"Look, it's not either of your faults that you two being made they you were, which goes for the rest of us." Sweetie told them "Now be nice!"

They looked at her, a little terrified. They knew her father had a short temper, but they didn't know she could get ticked off too. I guess she was right though it wasn't their fault though and perhaps Sweetie just doesn't like to see anyone fighting. Sweetie then saw she scared them a little.

"Sorry, it just seemed like the arguing was getting out of hand." Sweetie replied "I didn't mean to scare you."

"We just weren't expecting you to snap." Fannie spoke up "I know your father can be aggressive, but we didn't know you could."

"Only when I need to, but I try not to snarl." Sweetie admitted "Trust me, that's nothing to another that my father told me of, which is another uncle of mine."

Potter tapped Sweetie with his fork again.

"Can you tell us that story?" he asked

"If it's a horror story, we'd love to hear it." Phil added

"Oh it's a horror story, _but it's real_." Sweetie warned "Are you sure you still want to hear it?"

"We're always willing to hear what you have to say." Phil told her

"Well okay, here it goes." Sweetie began "My father was built at the same as another giant magnet, which is brother and my uncle, but he said this one was even bigger and blood red in color and his name was... _Ravager_."

"Oh I like where this is going," Fannie replied, a little excited "Since the original magnet I was _fan_ of was taken, I think I have a shot with this one."

"Oh no, you all don't want to get close to Ravager, **not after what my father told me**." Sweetie told them "He ended up getting a mouth when he first woke up alive, unlike my dad who needed a translator to speak. Now this sounds nice, right? **Wrong!** When my dad and Ravager were first built, functioning on their own before the separation when they were sold, my father couldn't believe what he saw Ravager do."

Sweetie paused before speaking again "He crushed larger machines with a compactor, just like my father used to, but as soon as Ravager saw small machines and appliances, around most of your sizes, he'd lick his blood red lips and pull them into his mouth, **eating them in one bite!** "

The appliances in the room gasped in horror that something that scary sounding was **Real!**

Sweetie looked to them "Don't worry, I'll never let him get any of you."

Blenny then nuzzled up against Sweetie, frightened, so she lowered her head and nuzzled him like before.

"Mama Sweetie, please don't let him eat us." Blenny begged, crying a little

"I promise, and I know my father won't let him get you either. I assure you, we'll make sure you're safe." Sweetie told them

"At least our story starts with a real 'sweetie' if you know what I mean." Phil brought up, looking directly at Sweetie

Everyone laughed at that, since it was true, that ended up with a very friendly crane and were grateful for that. She would be a great guardian and truly felt better after that. No wonder her and Phil get along, was what some of the appliances were thinking. She was there to help them as if she were family with them all along.

To be continued….


	4. Making a Move and Returning Home

Making a Move and Returning Home

Sweetie knew it was nearly time for her to go home soon or her parents might end up worrying about her. She didn't want that to happen, so she knew if she wanted to really get close to Phil, she had to make her move now. She wheel over to the teal hanging lamp, placing a claw on his shade to get his attention.

Phil turned to look at her, giving his usual smile "Yes, silly girl?"

"I'm trying to be serious this time." Sweetie replied, sighing quietly before going on "Look, I've had a crush on you longer than you think."

Phil actually seemed interesting in this now, "How long were you in love with me?"

Sweetie looked him deep in the eyes, "Ever since I've heard about you when I rebuilt the shop, which was five years ago. When I met you the first time, I really felt love really flutter, for you're much better in the chrome than just hearing about you.''

"You flatter me, Sweetie." Phil responded and nuzzled her before she could so to him. He then whispered something to her: "You know, your name really fits you, for you truly are a sweetie."

Sweetie blushed and nuzzled him in return, then whispered back "I hope you're saying what I think you're saying."

"I think you know what I'm saying." Phil told her, smiling.

"Well, I thought you'd never ask." Sweetie responded.

They then nuzzled each other again, right when Ellie and Elizabeth came into the basement. Blenny was watching the crane and lamp nuzzle each other, clearly curious.

"Mama, what are they doing?" Blenny asked as Ellie picked him up.

"Oh something you don't need to know about." Ellie responded taking him away

Elizabeth then went over to her tower crane saying, "Are you ready to go Sweetie? Your mom and dad would love to have you home."

Sweetie looked to her mistress, saying "Yes, Lizzy, I'm ready to return home."

Sweetie and Elizabeth said their good byes to Ellie and her friends and Sweetie was happy that Phil liked her back. However, before the lady and the tower crane could leave, a certain someone managed to sneak into Sweetie's main body. It was Fannie, who was still a real _fan_ of Executor. She would love to see that magnet again, as well as Elizabeth's home, for none of the basement appliances had ever been to Elizabeth's home.

When they got back Fannie snuck out of Sweetie's main body, but Sweetie spotted her of course this time. Sweetie then winked her eye at the blue fan, telling her that _her secret is safe with me._

Little did anyone know, in the forest at the back of _Lizzy's Wondrous Creations,_ the group residing there **was being watched** from deep within the woods! There, stood a massive blood red mobile crane magnet that was even bigger than Executor. **Ravager!** His deep brown eyes gazed at them and his mouth was curled up in a devious grin. He soon spotted Ocean Moon and licked his red lips, for lamps were his favorite snack. However, another one there caught his eye, one that he actually didn't want to kill. It was Fannie, and Ravager soon grew interested in her. He didn't make his move yet, but instead, waited for the right moment to make his moves.

Fannie got near the fence, near the forest. That's when she got the feeling…. **that she was being watched.**

 _These beloved characters will return in_ _ **Ravager's Reign.**_

 _Thanks again to Lampi01 for allowing me to use your characters in my stories. They are very fun to work with._


End file.
